Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, a game device, a game control method, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
A game system is provided in which a player plays by controlling the progress a game in response to instruction information input from the player. Such game systems include those having a function of storing the game-play-history of that player and then reproducing the game progress of that game.
Japanese Patent No. 3871338 discloses storing a game-play-history of a player in a motorcycle racing game and displaying the movement of the motorcycle based on the game-play-history, overlaid on the screen when another player is playing the game. In the reproduction of the game progress based on the game-play-history as noted above, because the reproduction of the game progress was faithful to the game-play-history, it has been only a display for other players to use as a reference and has been monotonous.